Brief Respite
by KathrynD1993
Summary: Just a small one-shot between Lightning and Fang. Set during the events of FFXIII


**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy XIII and all its contents belong to Square Enix.

**Rating: **T. Kissing and a bit of mild petting between two women.

**Pairing: ** Lightning and Fang

**Authors Note: **Well I have no idea where this came from... The back of my mind seems about right. Anyhoo, this most certainly isn't my best work but I love the pairing and have never wrote a story so here is a one-shot. Short but sweet and wrong in so many ways. I'm surprised it didn't turn into smut... Hmm would have done better with smut. Anyway, please forgive spelling errors and poor grammar. **Enjoy** **:D**

**Brief Respite**

Cerulean eyes scan over the vast tundras of Pulse from a window of a Oerbian home. Crystal dust covers them entirely. The sun illuminates the land, shards of crystal twinkling under its warm rays and capturing the gaze of steely eyes. It would be beautiful if Fang hadn't informed Lightning of the way used to be; lush vegation as far as the eye could see, beautiful and full of life. Wild life roamed their land freely, now the only things that wandered outside Oerba was Cie'th. Husks of former L'Cie who failed to complete their focus. Ever wandering, their cries of agony and suffering were the only noises that could be heard in the distance.

It was the bleak and depressing reality the group faced if they too failed to complete their focus. It was a heavy, heavy burden for anyone to bear. Now in Oerba as the group had a moment of brief respite, standing in a small Oerbian home Lightning could feel the full weight now pressing down on her. It wasn't just on Lightning's shoulders; it was in her mind, her chest, her full body could feel the pressure consuming her. It was eating away at her as it had been chewing away at everyone else. Slowly but surely it was breaking them, one piece at a time.

The Soldier sighs glancing down at the brand on her chest. _It's spread further... The eye is starting to open._ Unconsciously Lightning runs a hand over it as if she will be able to rub it away.

Lightning rests pale her hands in the counter top, spreading her slim fingers out then curling them into a tight fist. How was she going to keep it all together? It was hopeless...

Sazh had begun to give up long ago. After losing Dajh his son who was also his world life just didn't seem worth living. The only thing driving the father was the thought of seeing his son again. Even that was beginning to not be enough.

Snow continued with his constant optimism. He would find and save Serah. It was as simple as that for him. He didn't have a plan that would be to realistic. Although at first Lightning hadn't approved of Snow now a soft spot had formed; he was fighting for Serah. He loved her. Lightning couldn't help respect his efforts somewhat, no matter how stupid and pointless they may be.

Hope, ironic the boy would be named after the thing everyone desperately needed but offered none. Lightning didn't know what kept him going. She wasn't sure she wanted to find out. Perhaps it was Vanille.

The little Oerbian had been a constant ray of sunshine, nothing ever got her down or rained on her parade. However cracks had began to appear. Like all of them her brand grew with each passing day. Vanille had grown quiet, her seemingly unending optimism fading away.

And finally there was Fang. This woman was driven by sheer determination to save Vanille much like Lightning was to save Serah. Lightning admired her; she is strong but also smart. She's not like Snow who jumps foolishly into things. At the same time however Lightning couldn't help be cautious around her. Fang was too much like herself; too stubborn and judgement to easily clouded when it came to a loved one. The Soldier couldn't help but wonder just how far the Warrior was willing to go to save Vanille. She knew how far she would go to save Serah; hell and back didn't have a look in.

Fang stands outside the door to the Oerbian home. Everyone else is busy and accounted for, all except their fearless leader.

The Warrior goes to knock and then hesitates just before her knuckles touch. _Perhaps I shouldn't disturb her..._

Contrary to most people's belief Fang doesn't consider Lightning to be cold. Stoic seems appropriate. If anything the Warrior finds the opposite of cold; Lightning is caring, more so than she lets on. She cares enough to be strong for everyone else and bury her own fears. The Soldier masks her emotions so no one else knows how afraid she is too. I mean she has to be afraid; she's only human.

Or at least that's what Fang tells herself as she gingerly knocks the door. The Warrior wonders what has came over her; why does this woman have such an effect on her?

For a moment there isn't a response. Giving a sigh Fang goes to turn on her heels to leave. In truth she expected as much but the Warrior still finds herself disappointed.

Lightning clears the lump in her throat, her voice hoarse, "Come in." _Please..._ The sudden need for interaction with a person surprises Lightning. Strangely out of all the group there is only one person she hopes is behind the door.

Fang enters quietly, the room feels heavy.

Lightning stands still, staring out the window, Fang is a welcome presence from her thoughts.

"Light..." Fang's usual cocky tone is absence, concern rings out her voice.

Lighting tries to will words to come, anything just for her to say something. A croke is all that comes from her throat.

Fang rests a hand on the woman's shoulder, giving the muscle an affectionate squeeze with her fingertips. "It's okay, Light." For once the Warrior finds herself unable to find the words. Talking usually comes so easily.

Lightning turns to face the tanned woman, a stray tear escaping from her red watery eyes.

Green orbs stare into blue ones that are filled with sadness. A warm thumb strokes the tear away from a pale cheek. Fang feels an ache in her chest; a longing that she had been suppressing or ignoring.

The Warrior is slow as she inches in, giving the Soldier time to pull away. She swallows trying to keep the butterflies in her stomach from erupting out. It's pure anticipation.

Lightning doesn't move, instead her eyes fall shut and the Soldier welcomes the long craved for contact.

Their lips connect, it's electric and sparks fly.

Fang feels her whole body surge into life. She expected no less from Lightning.

The Soldier lets her worries get zapped away by the gentle pulses traveling through her body. It's strange yet far from unpleasant. It feels right and Lightning rolls with it allowing her lips to move against Fang's.

Fang pulls Lightning in close, heat rushing through her body as they press together.

A moan escapes from the Soldier. A tilt of her head deepens the kiss and takes her pleasure to new heights. Her cheeks become as rosy as the hair on her head.

Fang loses her fingers in the mass of strawberry blonde locks, kissing the soldier back fervently. Desire grows wildly, untamed by Fang's normal restraint. A hand wanders to the Soldier's hip and struggles to rest there.

A tongue eagerly seeks out the Soldier's. It demands access to Lightning's mouth with a flick over her creamy lips.

The Soldier grants access with a low moan, her own tongue wanting - needing to feel Fang's. She wraps her hands around the Warriors neck while Fang's skilled hands move to her waist.

The dance is slow and sensual to begin with. They twist and tongue, tentatively flicking against each other. They explore each others mouths thoroughly, arousal building in both of them.

Lightning's heart races, deafeningly so in her ears.

Fang grows eager. Too eager. Swiftly a hand moves from the Soldier's waist and pushes between the Soldier's curvy legs, aiming straight for the Soldier's core.

Lightning can't help but moan as the deft hand rubs her heat through her shorts. Her hips rock on their own accord. Eventually she finds the will power to stop the Warrior, taking Fang's hand in her own. She strokes the slender hand tenderly, making small circles with her thumb on the back of the tanned hand.

Fang breaks the kiss, near breathless, eyes glazed over, "Too soon?"

Lightning looks away from Fang's piercing green eyes. "Yes. I don't want it to be like this."

"Don't worry. I'm very patient." The Warrior's eyes soften and a toothy grin spreads across her plump lips.

A sigh of relief escapes the Soldier along with a chuckle but a question still remains, "Will you stay... with me?"

"Always, Light." Fang seals the deal with a heartfelt kiss.


End file.
